


Soon

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Mexican Dream, Reunions, Tommy and Wilbur are not related but are like brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S 03/01/21 STREAM.Bittersweet reunions come too soon.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Soon

_"See you soon, Wilbur."  
  
  
_

Tommy sees black, he hears muffled silence. His body felt numb, heavy—as if he was submerged in water. 

He opened his eyes.

Tommy flinched as he was met by a bright light. He looked around, the place looked like an endless white void. Stretching as far as the eye can see, yet nothing in sight. Quiet. Peaceful.

Then there were footsteps.

"Tommy?" He hears a familiar voice call out—the footsteps stopping only a few steps away from the blond.

Tommy looked down, sighing, before turning around to face the brunet. "Hey Wilbur," he gave the man a teary smile.

Wilbur stood there, eyes wide, taking rapid breaths as if he was running, "No, no, no, no," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he did. "You're not supposed to be here yet! You—you're not—"

Tommy huffed, his right hand reaching for his left arm, "Long time no see?"

"Oh Toms." Wilbur reached forward, pulling the boy into a hug. Tommy responded with a whine, clutching the front of Wilbur's clothes as sniffles evolved to sobs. "It's okay, shh," Wilbur hushed him as he ran his hand through Tommy's blond hair. "You—you're so young," he muttered. "You shouldn't be here so soon."

The boy let out an empty laugh, "So much for making you proud, huh?"

"No matter—no matter what," Wilbur started as he brought a hand to raise Tommy's head so that the boy will be looking at him. The hand brushed over Tommy's fringe, revealing the bloodied bruise on his forehead—the last place Dream's hand made contact before Tommy died. "I will _always_ be proud of you," Wilbur continued.

Tommy averted his gaze so that he wouldn't be looking directly at Wilbur's eyes, "But Dream—he—" a sob.

Wilbur brushed the tears off of Tommy's face, "You're safe here now," he said. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"How can you tell?"

"Because here, you're free."   
  
Tommy only responded by hugging Wilbur closer.

"Do you think they'll remember me?" Tommy asked, the words muffled by the fabric of Wilbur's clothes.

Wilbur hummed, "What was that?"

Tommy detached his face from Wilbur's chest, "Tubbo and them. Do you think they'll remember me?"

Wilbur tilted his head sadly, "I can't speak for them, Tommy." 

"But, what do you think?" Tommy insisted.

Wilbur sighed, "I'd say...they'll remember you, for one reason or another."

"Well aren't you cryptic," Tommy said, removing his hands from their hold on Wilbur and instead bringing them to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Well I already told you I don't know if they will," Wilbur started. "But if I were alive, I'd say I'll remember you."

"Would you really?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," Wilbur nodded, "I mean, how am I supposed to forget such an annoying gremlin child that has been with me for most of my life." 

"Fuck you too, bitch," Tommy retorted.

"C'mon then," Wilbur said, "Not sure if you'd wanna see Schlatt again—he's still pissed that you and Tubbo stole his bones—but on the bright side, Mexican Dream's here."

Tommy laughed, "Yeah? How's that going?"

Wilbur sighed as he started to leading Tommy to where the two supposedly were, "Mexican Dream's great, but when you have to listen to those two talk about drugs and shit, you get tired of them eventually."

"Yeah, I—" Tommy stopped mid-step, his vision going black for a second as a familiar manic laugh echoed in his head. He looked up and searched around frantically, panic rising from his chest. 

"Why'd you sto—"Wilbur stopped walking and looked back, "Tommy? What—What's going on?"

Tommy looked back at Wilbur before following the brunet's gaze. He raised his arms, which were slowly fading. "Wilbur—" Flashes of dirty blond hair and neon green appeared in his vision. Shaking them away, "Wilbur," he cried, shaking his head, "Wilbur I don't—I don't want to go!" He tries reaching for Wilbur's outstretched hand, only for it to not reach.

"Tommy!" Wilbur yelled as he disappeared from the blond's vision.

Then everything turns black as muffled silence filled Tommy's ears once more—the numb and heavy feeling coming back to his body. A smiling mask flashed in the void of nothingness that he sees.

_"See you soon, Tommy."_

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than most, but I hope you guys still enjoyed! I know this is like the third fic that focuses on Tommy and Wilbur, but I'm a sucker for the crimebois okay? Besides I couldn't pass the opportunity to write this, the last part was stuck in my head all morning.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
